Little America
Little America is a Subculture on Oz. It is mainly composed of American people and people who have exxperience of The United States of America in the 20th and 21st Century. It takes the form of a suburban community on what used to be the edges of the Emerald City on Oz. It is a reaction to culture shock and emotional dislocation of people who because of the Ghostlands found themselves transported 300 years into the future and 700 light years from home. The people of little America built the place to have a place to retreat to mentally to recover their equilibrium. Only the people who are hurting emotionally stay there full time. Little America is constructed on a pattern of streets, with individual small parcels of land, on which are individual houses, the dwelling places of single families, married couples or individuals. Such arrangements are rare on Earth any more for reasons of population pressure and social pressure. Apartments in large buildings are cheaper to build, maintain, and it's easier to access transportation that way. Oz had plenty of land and low population pressure. The houses in Little America are powered by central fusion power plants and stored in Krellide cells, Similarly communications and waste disposal are handled by modern means, set dressed or decorated in a style that was popular between 1968 and 1972 old calendar. Some Houses have replicators in the kitchen area,replicator to a pantry area, and authentic means of storing and preparing food in the kitchen (Electrical appliances only) Some people use old fashioned telephone configured for voice only communications, other use modern equipment designed as though it were constructed by appliance manufacturers of the period. Transportation is by ground car - again, electrical vehicles powered from the fusion power grid, with energy stored in krellide power cells. Flying Vehicles are also used, but designed to conform the automobile platform and design sensibilities - and so resemble flying cars if they were designed by Ford, General Motors and Dodge of the early 1970s. Natives of the time period make jokes that the simulations are unrealistic because they are reliable and function well, but decline any more "realistic" replicas. People of Little America *'American Airlines Flight 523 --' This craft was heard calling for help on the edge of the Oz Kepler belt. The USS Dannon got to her before they ran out of air and heat. 73 persons were saved, all from 20th century Earth. *'USS Nebraska -- ' Trident class boomer that ended up in the seas of Oz. 155 crew, all male were recovered from the ship. *'The Plane wreck Survivors' -- A small military transport that was transported to Oz the way the others were. They crashed after running out of fuel. *'That Colony Ship from the early 21st century' -- Colony slow ship. Refugees from the Eugenics wars out to make a better life. *'Early 22nd Century AU ship' -- Damaged private low warp transport full of big breasted female breeding stock calculated to bring children and morality to a wild mining colony. The culture was close enough the 1950s America they fit right in. *'Bendross IV Colony ship' -- Bendross Inc's last gasp and another victim of the Ghostlands. Many of the more mundane colonists have settled here. *'Jack & Vika' -- Complications of an ethic-less AI (Destroyed) from yet another AU. Clones in the hundreds of thousands. They have been spread all over the Federation to avoid genetic problems and too much sameness. Some have decided that domestic simplicity was nice. Most that stayed moved to a new more modern styled community several miles upstream. Places in Little America *'Nash's Big Boy' -- A mish-mash of drive-in burger joints that mostly vanished by the 1980s. The menu started out as typical Big Boy it has morphed as people asked Nash to recreate their favorite burgers. They have dine in as well. *'The Roxy Theater' -- Live shows and flat screen movies, either historical or recent make. Daily double features, cartoons, news reel. They have a recreation theater pipe organ that is generally popular and concentrates more a live variety shows. *'The Post Office' -- Built by a slightly off the wall former member of the US Postal service. It exactly resembles a small town brick post office of New England circa 1945. Blue steel boxes in front, the whole nine yards. He came up with a zip code system for Oz. Fact is it was so useful the Aneilogs co-opted it and are using it themselves. *'Casablanca' -- The entertainment center that caters to Human-type people. It is by no means restricted to Humans, but expect Humans to be Human at you without reserve. Casablanca is the interface between little America and the Emerald City proper. *'Rick's American Cafe' -- Recreation of the set for the Movie Casablanca. The ground side location of this noir set bar/casino. It is located in Casablanca. Notable Individuals of Little America *''Postmaster General Harvey Knots'' -- Inventor of the zip code and the actual Oz Postmaster, officially the Grand Pooba Postal of Oz, He wanted the job, he got it. It comes with a bandleader coat with all the egg salad. *''Mayor James Green'' -- Other than chair the town meeting there isn't much he can really do. A former US Congresscritter stifled by the Glade Outsider Government. He does not get a bandleader coat. His lobbying Anderban hit a brick wall. Him: "We need an X!" Anderban: **What's stopping you?** Eventually it got though his head that as long as he did no harm and did not bother anyone else, no one cared. The Emerald City did not have a government, and did not want one. Mayor James Green started taking notes. He has written a rather lengthy commentary to Jay P. Hailey 1's book on the Ane "You didn't ask". Historians are finding his remarks enlightening less about the Ane than as to the attitudes and prejudges of the 20th Century. Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Political Units Category:Background